


Seven

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Learns to be Human, Cute Castiel, F/M, Flirty Dean/Reader, Fluff, Gen, Implied Cas/Reader, Making Out, Reader-Insert, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Submissive Castiel to Dominant Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven minutes in Heaven, Castiel-in-a-closet-with-the-reader style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a Reader SPN fic. I have some trouble getting the feel of these types of fics, so hopefully it didn't come out sounding too bad.

Dean's cajoling aside, this is probably the one you're more embarrassed about. Or maybe not embarrassed, but... hesitant.

You close the closet door behind you, turning around to face your latest partner in Seven Minutes in Heaven.

Castiel stares back at you, a little confused but looking a lot more than a little bit scared.

"Uh... so." You run your fingers through your hair, pushing it behind your ear. "We're up."

"Yes." Cas glances away from you and around the room, his blue eyes darting around the small storage room.

Banging on the door makes you jump. "Clock's ticking!" Dean. "Give it to her, Cas!"

"Dean, leave them alone..." You hear Sam mumble.

You turn away from the door with a sigh and meet Castiel's gaze again.

"Give you... what?" Castiel asks slowly.

This is why it was more awkward. Cas wasn't human. He didn't understand all these human things. You weren't sure that you were exactly the person to explain it to him.

"Um. Nothing." Even more awkward than Seven Minutes with Dean, who talked big but then said that you were like a little sister to him when it was his turn.

"Dean implied that I was supposed to have..." Castiel trails off for a moment, clearly thinking. "... fast and rough intercourse with you," he continues, narrowing his eyes. At least the scared look is edging off. Had he thought that you were going to jump him once you were in the closet?

You sigh - again. "Don't listen to anything Dean says. He thinks with his head, and not the one on his shoulders."

Castiel tilts his head slightly. "I don't understand the purpose of this game."

You have to resist the urge to sigh for the third time. "Just to... do things you wouldn't normally do. _Not_ a quickie in the closet, although I guess people do. Not me, though."

Castiel looks back at you. "What... what are we supposed to do, then?"

You shrug. "Nothing, if you don't want." You pause for a second before glancing up at him. "... Ever been kissed?"

Cas's gaze is level, and so is his response. "No."

You smile slightly, shoving your hands in your pockets. "Well. When in Rome..."

Castiel blinks. "You want to go to Rome?" He holds out his hand, two fingers extended almost questioningly.

You step back. "No. I mean..." You lick your lips. "We're playing this stupid game. We could make the most of it?" Nevermind that probably about two or three minutes of your seven have already gone by. It wasn't like you really wanted to play anyway, but what else did you have to do while you waited for the hunt later?

"Oh." Castiel drops his hand. "I'm not experienced in this matter. Lust is one of the most deadly sins."

You raise your eyebrows. "Uh, no offense, Cas, but... you kind of rebelled from Heaven."

Cas makes a face. "Yes."

"Besides, it's not really lust," you explain. "It's just... playing along."

Castiel gets lost in thought for a moment - you can practically see the cogs turning in his head - before he nods slowly. "This is similar to the principal of lying to get what you want, isn't it? Playing along under the pretense that we all work for the FBI?"

That's definitely something he would have picked up from Dean. "Yes," you agree. "Something like that."

Castiel straightens up, crossing the room to close the distance between you. "What should I do?" he asks, almost plaintively.

You smile slightly. "Just... relax, maybe." Goodness knows that you aren't the best person when it came to being 'dominant', but Cas wasn't going to be stepping up. He didn't know about all of this. Romance in the human realm. After all, he _was_ just a wavelength when he wasn't on earth.

You curl your fingers gently around Castiel's shoulders. He's tense beneath your fingers, although, again, it isn't really his fault. It's actually... kind of cute.

"I'm not sure that that's possible," Cas replies, but his eyes rake across your face. He's looking less contemplative now, and more like a deer in the headlights again. He's definitely adorable, which probably wasn't one of the words you would have used to describe a warrior of God before you had come to know angels.

"It's okay," you mutter, tightening your grip on his shoulders. "Just... let me know if it's too much or something."

Castiel might have been about to say something, but you cut him off by pressing your lips up to his. He stiffens up all over again, going stock-still beneath your touch. You aren't even sure if he's still breathing.

You slip your hand up to his neck, stretching up on tiptoes to press your lips more firmly against his. He still doesn't react, so you pull away slightly after a moment. "You're supposed to kiss me back," you mumble.

Castiel inhales sharply. "Oh."

You're about to laugh at his cluelessness - it wasn't fair, but it _was_ funny - when he suddenly kisses you back. His lips crush against yours, unyielding and inexperienced, but at least he's responding now.

"Okay?" you ask, against his lips, brushing your thumb against the stubble on his jaw.

Cas hums against your lips. His hands hesitantly touch down on your hips, fingers pressing heavily against your skin. You can feel the press of each of his fingers through your clothes. He feels unnaturally warm in the cool closet.

He rocks forward on his heels, or something, because there's suddenly more pressure in the kiss and you stumble backwards a few feet, back hitting the wall behind you.

Castiel reaches out to steady both of you, his palms going flat against the wall. He leans away slightly, and the look he gives you is part uncertainty, part interest, and part... well, lust. His eyes are smoldering beneath the wonder that's clouding them.

"You okay?" you ask again, cupping the side of his face gently.

Cas continues to stare, chest rising and falling with his accelerated breaths.

"Cas?" you prompt.

"This is unforeseeingly pleasant," Castiel says, and leans down to press his lips against yours again.

"The human body's full of surprises," you joke between kissing him back.

Castiel mumbles out words of agreement. His fingers brush your hair out of your face tentatively, before carding back through the strands softly. He slowly copies your movement of pressing his hand against your face, calloused fingers gliding gently over your cheek.

There was a surprisingly soft side of Castiel beneath that inhuman, sometimes cold figure that you worked with. It was a nice change.

You loop your arms around his neck and pull him closer. His hand against the wall now braces him up instead of just being an instinct. Something about being pinned down beneath his grip is electrifying. Given the intensity of his feverish kisses, you wonder if he thinks that this is electrifying as well.

Cas sighs and you're about to take advantage of the situation and introduce him to a little frenching in a show of reckless abandon when the closet door flies open.

"Time's up- oh _God_."

You pull away from Castiel and glance around his shoulder at Dean, who had been the one to unceremoniously throw the door open and then come to a screeching halt.

"You told him to give it to me," you say, although you definitely don't make to wiggle your way out of Castiel's grasp.

"I thought you two'd just... I don't know, sit and talk about... feelings or something," Dean mutters. "I didn't think you'd get the virgin to do anything!"

You raise your eyebrows. "What are you saying about me, exactly?"

Castiel raises his head slightly. "Leave."

Dean isn't the only one startled by Castiel's sudden speech, and you look back at him, but the look on his face is almost impatient now.

"Your seven minutes are up, man, but congrats on the make-outage."

Castiel seems to curl around you slightly, almost protectively, but you just sigh at Dean's statement. "What are you, five?" you mutter, then stretch up to kiss Cas softly again before pulling away. "Come on, Cas. This _is_ the point of the game."

Castiel frowns, although he lets go of you, straightening up slightly. "... There's still several things I don't understand. There's things happening to my vessel that have never happened before," he mutters, voice dropping low.

Dean laughs, although it sounds like he tries to make it into a cough. "Come on, lovebirds. I want a turn with the hot chick out there and you're steaming up the closet."

"Come on," you say again to Cas. "You'll have another turn, probably."

"With you?" Castiel asks bluntly.

You smile at him and hold up your hands. "Who knows?"

Castiel looks between you and Dean for a moment. But then he straightened up the rest of the way and fixed his coat. "... I want seven more minutes."

"You and me both," Dean chimes in, clapping Cas on the back. "Now get out before I push you."

Castiel frowns and looks between the two of you again before raising his chin and walking out.

"Hey," Dean catches your arm on the way out, and you glance back at him.

"You just turned on angel." He grins. "Maybe I should rethink-"

"No," you interrupt, grinning back at him. "Little sister, remember?" You reach up to pat his cheek cheerfully. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," you say, before pulling away.

"Oh, thanks. That just makes me want to do it more," Dean mutters.

You're still grinning when you join the gang back in the living room. It only widens when you find Castiel staring at you like he's still trying to figure the entire escapade out.

Maybe it's not such a stupid game after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, you can tell who my favourite and second favourite characters are.
> 
> I do not own SPN. Thanks for reading!


End file.
